


now i've got you in my space i won't let go of you

by 90srobbie



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90srobbie/pseuds/90srobbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary's jealous and angry and Mark's worried but everything turns out to be okay in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now i've got you in my space i won't let go of you

Mark can tell that Gary’s angry, he just doesn’t know why. He can't tell if it’s something he did or maybe something else. Everything seemed fine before the show and now Gary won’t even look at him. 

As they leave the stadium he’s silent, never looking at Mark and that leaves him uneasy. It's not that Gary is usually jumping around when a big show like this ends but he’s never distant, not like this. They’re usually tired but they can make some conversation here and there. Gary always giving him a tired smile, leaning a little closer, babbling about how great the show was and how much he just wants to finally go to sleep. 

Tonight he seems as far away as possible but since they’re rooming together Mark had thought that maybe they could talk about it. But all his hopes fade as they enter their room, Gary going straight to the bathroom without bothering to see if Mark is still following him, so he throws himself in bed face first as he hears the shower being turned on.

____

Gary closes his eyes as the hot water starts to pour on him and sighs. He can still feel anger running through his veins, at this point also angry with himself. The thing is that he doesn’t want to be angry, doesn’t want to be jealous. But he can’t help it when he remembers all that happened on stage that night, all the times Robbie interacted with Mark; the hugs, the kisses, the flirting and good god, even a false proposal. He can’t help his anger because he knows how much Mark enjoyed all of it.

They have always been great, Mark and Robbie. Since the beginning it’s been the two of them and of course it would be like this now that Robbie is back, Gary has been a fool to think otherwise.

Mark would never choose Gary, it wouldn’t be him no matter how much Gary wanted it to be. That intimacy, that harmony between them; Mark and Gary would never have that. Kisses and proposals would never be their thing. Mark didn’t feel that kind of connection towards him and that, above all the anger, made Gary sad.

He lets the hot water wash over him, thinking that maybe he can wash all of this away. It has been a tiring day as it is and all the anger and hurt certainly didn’t help. They have another show tomorrow and a long way until the end of the tour, he can't drain himself like this every time he feels jealous. So he takes a deep breath and finally starts to wash himself.

_____

When Gary comes out of the bathroom Mark is lying in bed with his eyes closed. He crosses the room and goes to his own bed, still not daring to say a word.

\- What is it? Tell me what's wrong. - Mark's voice quiet as he opens his eyes.

He turns to Gary and Gary allows himself to take a long look at him; his lips, his nose, his eyes. He takes in all that Mark is.

\- I… - He starts to say but his voice fails him. He feels lost.

He knows he doesn’t have the right to say anything, doesn't have the right to be jealous but he wants Mark to understand, to know. Gary knows this is unfair on him too, he shouldn’t be asking anything from Mark but he also knows that if he doesn't allow Mark to speak for himself, to know what is really upsetting Gary, that will just leave Mark lost too. Always at mercy of Gary's mood swings.

So he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes before he starts speaking.

\- I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for the longest time now. - He pauses - It’s hard not to be. You have this thing about you, you know? This... this aura that surrounds you and warms up everything, everyone around you and I think it’s impossible not to fall in love with you. I obviously don't stand a chance and this is unfair on both of us but there’s not a day where I’m not holding myself back so I won’t run my hands through your hair, so I won’t take your hand in mine. There’s not a day where I don’t think about how things might be if I had the guts to tell you how I really feel. I can't stop thinking about how it would be to be just you and me, to really have you. And it's unfair because I see how you look at Robbie. It’s unfair because I don't want this to be an obligation, I know that I have no right to ask anything from you. But I figured it’s also unfair not to tell you. You have the right to speak for yourself and to understand why I get upset sometimes. So here it is: I’m in love with you, Mark. And sometimes I get upset because I know you won’t love me back. Your heart belongs to Robbie, I know. I do. But I can't help it.

They stay silent for a while and when Gary finally has the courage to turn around Mark is looking at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. 

\- You’re... You're in love with me? - He asks very quietly, very unsure.

Gary swallows and nods.

Silently Mark gets up and makes his way towards Gary’s bed. He lies down facing him and throws his arm around Gary's waist, holding on tightly. He stares up and asks more firmily:

\- You’re in love with me?

-I am. - Gary answers, voice trembling.

There’s this brief moment where they’re both looking at each other; sharing the same space, the same breath. And then Mark looks down to his mouth and kisses him. Kisses him with so much passion that it takes a minute for Gary to register what’s really happening but then he's kissing back, eyes squeezed shut because this is too overwhelming and amazing and he feels right. They part but Mark doesn’t stop kissing him, doesn’t stop touching him, holding onto him like he’s going to disappear. 

Slowly Mark starts smiling. Smiling so brightly, so contentedly.

\- I’ve been in love with you for a while too, you know. Probably since the first time I saw you. - He laughs softly, eyes crinkling. 

Gary tilts his head.

\- What? - Mark nods happily. - What about Robbie?

At that Mark frowns.

\- He’s my best friend and I love him. - Well, there it is. - but I’ve never felt anything like that towards Rob, not at all.

They’re staring at each other again except now Gary is the one smiling, comprehension downing on him.

\- So... you’re in love with me? - Gary asks, grinning.

Mark laughs and Gary kisses him. Kisses him because he can, because he finally can and because he wants to kiss him all the time. Kisses him because it’s the best thing that has ever happened to him and he feels lucky. Kisses him because he can’t not kiss him when he just realized that Mark is in love with him too and because he can’t not kiss him when he’s smiling like that and it's just for Gary.

\- I’m in love with you. - Mark whispers, reassuring him and rests his forehead on Gary’s.


End file.
